


Cream

by apartment



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apartment/pseuds/apartment
Summary: Alec helps Magnus through heat, not his first since his magic reawoke, but their first together.Alec felt torn open under the weight of Magnus’ regard. His glamour had dropped, and two golden cat eyes watched Alec with a brilliant intensity, the pupils blown black and growing wider by the second. Alec felt clogged with emotion. He wanted to make this good, had planned on ways to make it better than anything Magnus could have managed by himself, but was weak in Magnus’ hands.





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryptidBane (Impetus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/gifts).



If there existed a single word that could fully describe Magnus, it wasn’t one Alec knew. From the beginning, Magnus had been a complexity, enigmatic even in how he wasn’t, until he was. His smiles were unassuming, and he hunched his shoulders when he found himself in the middle of a room instead of at the edges, as if that could make people flow right past him. But when Alec crowded into his space, he was always washed with fresh surprise at how solid Magnus was under his neutral, baggy—boring—cardigans.

The first time Alec had introduced Magnus to the group, they’d been welcoming as always, and dubious, as always, probably wondering how long this would last. But later, Jace had mentioned offhand how Magnus didn’t look like Alec’s usual type, which was true enough to be significant. Isabelle had rolled her eyes and rebuffed him, had said there was nothing wrong with the way Magnus dressed, but of course, she would; Isabelle adored Magnus.

Sometimes Alec regarded Magnus with a restless urge to strip him bare and dress him brighter, more eye-catching. Flamboyant, if Alec didn’t hate the word. It would suit Magnus, he thought, maybe a bit of eyeshadow, a violet suit jacket instead of navy.

But Magnus didn’t need all that, because: magic, immortality, cat ears, eyes, fangs, and a long black tail—a long-forgotten life straining to reemerge in the strangest of ways. Even the feline nature of Magnus’ magic was overshadowed by the bigger secret: magic, period. It took Alec a while to accept it when Magnus had first revealed his nature—a secret so large could mean so many things for the hidden corners of someone’s life—and even longer when he realized that he might only be a short part of a long, long life.

Still, Alec was reassured by Magnus trusting him. There was no reason to reveal anything to Alec if he didn’t think they’d be together when Alec was older, greyer. Distantly, Alec hoped he’d age gracefully—he knew what his father’s hairline meant for him, but maybe Magnus could whip up a potion to help him out.

There was no point fretting. Magnus relied on Alec to calm him when his magic sparked dangerously, now biting and angry after having been locked away for so long, and they shared the benefits of it, too: light sleeping draughts that didn’t require much of a magical push, but helped Magnus practice his potion-making, or Magnus pulling a wine stain from Alec’s slacks during a wedding he had planned.

So what if Magnus wouldn’t age with Alec? They were here now, and Alec would always be the one Magnus loved when his magic had seeped back into his skin. They had their own brand of love and intimacy, one both bolstered and restricted by Magnus’ shy hesitance, and Alec’s responding persistence to know him.

It occurred to him that there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for Magnus. Alec had his own life, sure, and his own friends and would never be enveloped by the “Downworld” the way Magnus now found himself. But he was taken by Magnus’ eyes, brown or gold, and the easy way he agreed to accompany Alec to the parties he attended, and the flattened ears atop his head when he was puzzling out an old spell he’d forgotten.

Which is why when Magnus cleared his throat in bed one day, and said calmly, like he’d practiced the words in the mirror until they didn’t trip up his tongue, “I’d like you to help me through my heat this time,” Alec took a few moments for his brain to begin functioning again, and then agreed.

It would be Magnus’ fifth heat since he regained his magic. The first two had been in quick succession, the second shorter than the first and more residual than anything, the result of an angry body rearing its head viciously. Or so Magnus had told him—Alec hadn’t been around for those. The third came shortly after Magnus told Alec about magic, when he’d just stopped glamouring his ears and tail around Alec. It had been too soon into their relationship, into the change of their relationship, for Alec to be around. He would have said yes if Magnus had asked, had even been a little hurt that Magnus hadn’t, but knew ultimately that it was for the best.

But the fourth time, the time before this, was just three months ago. Magnus had briefed Alec about what he would see and invited him to watch some, but not touch. The heats broke faster when Magnus’ body realized no one else’s biology was involved, but Alec’s presence nevertheless brought some measure of comfort when Magnus was writhing alone in his sheets, half-hot and half-cold with fever.

The experience had been hot—of course, it had been. There was no way Alec wouldn’t get turned on from seeing Magnus fucking himself on a dildo, a big one, or pressing a vibrator to the base of his dick, when the skin there had been too sore to jerk. But it’d also been terrifying, a bit, and more than a little frustrating, watching Magnus in the throes of something he’d explicitly told Alec not to help with. Getting food and water into Magnus and changing his sheets halfway through weren’t enough. It had been excruciating to not be able to even stroke a hand down Magnus’ back, or brush his sweat-soaked hair from his face, where strands were sticking to the tears on his cheeks.

But this time was for them, or at least that’s the impression Alec got. The heat would last longer this time, with Alec involved—probably two days, Magnus said, since Alec wouldn’t be going into his own heat, the way “alphas” did while mating. But the longer heat would also be more pleasurable for Magnus. It was that thought that carried the air in Alec’s lungs to his head, floated him to cloud nine. That Magnus, shy about all things pleasure until Alec coaxed a natural hedonism from him, would choose a longer estrus with Alec than a shorter one without; that Magnus would offer without Alec asking first; that Magnus had thought about what it would be like, when he was slick and begging to be filled, and decided Alec was the one he wanted for that: it flooded Alec with a possessive thrill, and he couldn’t figure out if it was more excited or anxious to impress.

He was going to do this heat thing right by Magnus, and show him just how well Alec could take care of him. He didn’t want Magnus’ first time in heat with another person after who knew how long to be stilted or dangerous or in any way painful. Food and water, he knew, and a change of sheets, because slick and come-soaked sheets were sexy until they were only absolutely disgusting. Maybe a change of clothes—Magnus’ softest sweatpants, and the sleepshirt Alec wore most often, that Magnus loved to steal, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

But the rest of it, the sex stuff, wasn’t something Alec could just assume, or figure out along the way. The next time they were lounging in the living room, Magnus with his head in Alec’s lap, he tentatively raised: “Can I ask you some questions, about your heat?”

Magnus squinted up at him, his gaze unsuspecting and sleepy. There was a reason Alec chose this time to ask. “Okay,” Magnus agreed easily. He tucked his face back into Alec’s thigh, shivering contentedly when Alec’s fingers found the base of one of his ears, playing with the downy fur there.

“So, how many times, do you think, like, would you need to come before it ends?” Alec asked, all at once. It wouldn’t do for both of them to be nervous about this. Magnus’ ear twitched heavily under Alec’s hand, and for a second Alec stilled, wondering if he’d crossed a line. Was heat not something people talked about so blatantly? Maybe Magnus would consider it crass.

A slow groan rumbled up from Magnus’ chest, vibrating through both of them. He turned his face and burrowed deeper into Alec’s lap. “You want to talk about this _now_?”

Alec shrugged. “I dunno, when else?”

Magnus sighed, then turned over to stare up at Alec. His face didn’t show color easily, but his cheeks were flushed enough to be noticeable. He looked adorable: pleased but embarrassed about it, and disgruntled about Alec enjoying his blush. “A lot,” he answered. “Heat will come in waves, weaker, then stronger, and then weaker. Eight or ten waves, maybe? But I don’t know how many times I’ll… y’know, um, for each one to end.” He paused, then added, a little petulant, “Like last time.”

“C’mon Magnus. Last time my dick wasn’t involved,” said Alec. “If we want this to be good, then I need to know what to do, what it’ll be like.”

Magnus shook his head, and where it was hanging off the sofa, his tail twitched. It was one of his biggest tells, and not one he could suppress easily. “It’s weird,” he whined. “I never remember most of it. I don’t know how to talk about it.”

“I don’t have the instincts that’ll help me know what to do,” replied Alec. “I would enjoy a _plan_ , y’know?”

“Do you really need one?” asked Magnus. Alec shrugged heavily, the movement jostling his entire body, before Magnus’ tail poked up and curled around his forearm, a reassuring pressure. It was Magnus’ way of giving him a hug when he didn’t want to move, which was often.

Alec’s fingers roamed over Magnus’ scalp, scratching lightly, and decided to bring out the big guns. “It would make me feel better.”

He stroked over one of Magnus’ ears, squeezing it lightly, and Magnus craned his neck, seeking the pressure. It wasn’t all a tactic for getting Magnus more agreeable; Alec adored the way his body wriggled cutely as he wordlessly asked for more. With a soft smile, Alec complied, brushing his hand over Magnus’ head, pushing both his ears back and flat, the way Magnus liked it. Magnus hummed happily, his eyes closed. “Okay,” he agreed, pliant. “A plan.”

Alec exhaled gustily. He had been thinking about this for days, but was now uncertain to voice his tentative ideas aloud. “Okay, so. As much as I’d like to, I don’t think I’ll be able to keep it up—get it up?—as much as you will. So, I was thinking dildos? Or that vibe you like?”

If Magnus’ cheeks had been red before, they were scarlet now. “I could, um, make a potion that helped you with that?”

Alec’s eyebrows raised. “Enough so I can keep up with you?”

Magnus shrugged, and his tail tightened around Alec’s arm. “Probably not. I don’t think I’m good enough for that yet.”

Even the vaguest sparkle of magic was more than Alec had ever, and would ever, experience, and Magnus knew Alec didn’t like it when he insulted his own talents. Alec leveled a look at him, until Magnus looked suitably chastised. He brushed some hair off Magnus’ face and softened, smiling down at him. “I’ll take any help I can get, if it means I can be better for you.” His smile turned a bit sly. “Be in you longer.”

Magnus groaned, deep in his throat. His eyes were glassed by sleepy lust, happily enjoying Alec’s hand in his hair, massaging at his scalp. “Anything,” he said. “Alec, anything you do, anything you think will help, I want you to.”

Alec paused. “Anything?” he asked. It sounded dangerously like blanket permission, something he wasn’t sure he could ask for, even bring up, for something like heat. Consent itself leaned in that direction when Magnus wouldn’t be of sound mind to revoke it, but Alec was determined to only do what Magnus had agreed to beforehand.

He must not have hidden the concern in his voice well, because Magnus slanted a suspicious look his direction. He reached up and laced his fingers with Alec’s. His hand was hot, as if his blush had reached even his limbs. “Last time, I asked you to lay in bed with me and not touch me at all, even when I—,” he paused, ducked his gaze, and cleared his throat the way he did, with a low scratchy sound. “When I begged for it.”

“Sounds to me like blanket permission for anything, Magnus, and that’s not—,” Alec sighed. “I don’t need that.”

The tip of Magnus’ tail flicked. “Anything we’ve done before, then?” he asked.

And that, Alec was more than okay with. His and Magnus’ relationship was full of experimenting: Alec had never been with someone he trusted enough for kink, and Magnus had lived an isolated life for a long time before Alec. They’d progressed to medium bondage, orgasm control, sex toys, and one memorable night on the balcony, Magnus biting his shirt sleeve to keep from making too much noise. “Yeah,” he said, and after a nudge from Magnus, began working his hand through the thin strands of his hair again. “I can work with that.”

Magnus huffed a little, but its effect was weakened by the content, rumbling purr sounding from his chest. “I don’t know how I feel about you sounding like you already have a plan.”

Alec giggled, then softened his features into what he hoped was reassurance. “Don’t worry, Magnus. I’ve got you. I’ll make it so good.”

Magnus stared up at him, like he was seeing beyond Alec and into the past, or maybe the future. It made Alec’s stomach flutter, like he’d been turned upside-down, and then righted by an unknown force. “Yeah, you will,” Magnus said. He looked so certain Alec couldn’t help but believe it, too.

But he had one last question, one that was rather pressing. “One last thing.” Alec cleared his throat quietly. “You can’t get pregnant from this, can you?”

Magnus went still, his face expressionless. “Um,” he said. “Not from this, no.” If not from this, then what? It wasn’t a hard no, which meant he could, probably from one of those alphas Magnus had mentioned. The thought of it though, of Magnus filled with Alec so thoroughly that his body had no choice but to fertilize an egg, Magnus begging to be touched with that goal in mind, Magnus and Alec together, a child.

But it was too soon for that, and an impossibility between them to boot. Alec clawed back whatever expression his face was surely making and carefully schooled it away from anything that seemed desirous, or disappointed. Neutral, or as much as he could manage it, he said with a nod, “Just making sure.”

Alec smiled and leaned down to kiss Magnus’ forehead. He was going to wreck Magnus. This would be the best sex they’d ever have, and then Magnus would want to spend the next one with him, too.

* * *

When Magnus’ heat came, it was a slow trickle. There was an awareness of the change in the air the hours before, something Magnus called pre-heat. He said his back ached a little, but his tail flicked menacingly when Alec approached to massage any soreness out. There were a thousand subtle signs in his body that Alec didn’t know yet to read, hadn’t seen before: Magnus’ graceful walk becoming a waddle as his crotch became more sensitive, his nose twitching in the air as he cocked his head at Alec from across the room, his ears swiveling at noises from outside his heavy wood front doors, where he’d said his range didn’t extend to normally.

After dinner, Magnus both grumpily avoided and insistently yearned touch, as if he couldn’t stay away, but was too sensitive for even a little. It ended up with them sprawled on Magnus’ bed, Alec with his head on the pillows and Magnus sideways, perpendicular so that just his head rested on Alec’s belly; he liked to listen to the rumblings of Alec’s digesting stomach.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, when Magnus drew in a loud shuddering breath. If he was a Downworlder, he would be able to smell how far along Magnus was to the first wave of his full heat, and it scared Alec to rely on cues from someone who would soon not have the mind for it. He wasn’t sure if he was the right choice here, but he carefully didn’t think about it. Magnus didn’t need someone doubtful, or scared. Alec needed to be in control, and at least he knew how to do that well and how to have sex even better.

Magnus groaned, rubbing his cheek against Alec’s shirt until it rucked up and he found skin. “I’m so good,” he said. “Alec, I want—,” his breath hitched and his body rolled on the bed, and Alec looked down the length of it, unsurprised to find Magnus grinding his hips downward. “It’s time, please, come on.”

Alec pet his head. “Yeah?” he asked, setting his nerves straight. He boosted himself to his elbows, staying in place for Magnus’ head and arms to still have something to cling to as he humped the mattress. “I’m gonna take good care of you, baby,” he said. “Make you feel so good.”

He could feel his own body responding, the sight of Magnus slowly giving into pleasure too much to bear. And soon there was no way he could stay still. Alec bit back a moan when Magnus’ whole body seemed to tremble with it, and then reached out and put his hands on Magnus, one on his arm, which was clutching Alec’s hip like a lifeline, and the other on the nape of his neck. Magnus’ skin was burning to the touch, hotter than it normally was even in the middle of sex under the sheets, and Alec’s hand seemed to provide some benevolent relief, if Magnus’ vibrating purr of satisfaction was anything to go by.

Alec had done his research: cats in estrus wanted to be bitten at the back of their necks when mounted, and while Magnus wasn’t yet presenting— _presenting_ , the image of it rocked a wave of lust down to his toes—it seemed the traits of his desires were the same. Good, he could work with that.

“Come on, babe,” he said, and prodded Magnus until he lifted off Alec’s body. His hips still worked mindlessly against the sheets, and Alec swallowed thickly before he could find his words again. “Magnus, let’s help you out of your clothes, ‘kay, babe?”

“Fuck,” Magnus groaned, as Alec peeled him back from the mattress. He kept a hand on Magnus’ nape, and tugged upward on Magnus’ shirt with the other. Magnus was hard, the line of it obvious through his soft lounge pants, the wet of precome darkening the fabric. Alec shivered, then ran his hand down Magnus’ side, relishing the way Magnus leaned into it.

Magnus hissed in distaste when Alec pulled away from him, but relaxed when he realized Alec was trying to strip him of his shirt. His hips wriggled impatiently into the friction offered by his pants, though, as Alec was apparently taking too long. Finally, with his already sweat-damp shirt off, his hair slightly mussed because of it, Alec tugged at Magnus’ waistband, revealing his skin fraction by tantalizing fraction.

“God,” Alec murmured. He would never get tired of this. There was no world in which he ever could be.

Magnus crowded toward Alec, pushing him backward on the bed and straddling him. He ground down onto Alec’s hard-on, straining against his leggings. Alec had _known_ he should’ve worn sweatpants, or something easier to take off. But Magnus didn’t give him a second. He had found his pleasure and was taking it as he pleased, naked and flushed on Alec’s lap. His hands clutched at Alec’s shoulders, then at his chest, as he bent his body over Alec’s to press his cock between their bodies.

“You feel so good,” Magnus crowed. “Smell so good, I want you in me, Alec, I want your—,” he bit himself off, half in embarrassment, half because Alec rolled his hips up to punctuate Magnus’ sentence.

He couldn’t help himself. Teasing Magnus and watching his cheeks flush—although they were already too hot now, for any more color to be apparent—was one of Alec’s greatest pleasures in life, one he felt no guilt for soliciting. He stroked over Magnus’ hips and upper thighs, deliberately avoiding his cock, and asked, “Want my what?”

Magnus growled angrily, baring his teeth. The flash of them looked sharper than usual, and Alec was struck by a momentary jolt of fear that maybe right now wasn’t the best time to tease. If Magnus had hackles, they would’ve been raised; already, his tail was flitting back and forth in annoyance. But then Magnus said: “Your _cock_ , Alec,” with emphasis on the word, like he was shoving his usage of it in Alec’s face. “Your dick, I want it in me, I want you to fuck me.” It was guttural and deep from Magnus’ chest, where all words came from when he was worked up.

Alec felt torn open under the weight of Magnus’ regard. His glamour had dropped, and two golden cat eyes watched Alec with brilliant intensity, the pupils blown black and growing wider by the second. Alec felt clogged with emotion. He wanted to make this good, had planned on ways to make it better than anything Magnus could have managed by himself, but was weak in Magnus’ hands.

“Shit, yes,” he managed finally. “Let’s take the edge off, okay?” He reached a hand down and rubbed his knuckles over the length of Magnus’s cock, feeling it and Magnus both jump at the touch. Even his cock was hot to the touch, even hotter than normal, impossibly hard and slick in Alec’s hand. Alec couldn’t help a low “Fuck” at the feel of it.

Magnus’ moan was louder though, a full body groan that rumbled from him. He threw his head back, thrusting his hips against the light pressure. Alec didn’t wait: he spat in his hand and wrapped his hand around Magnus’ cock; it was already slightly wet from precome, and the spit made everything slicker. It took a mere five strokes, the exact way Magnus liked, tight at the head and in a twisted motion along the length, before he was coming.

It burst from his body as a strangled yowl, and Alec could see Magnus’ fangs glint when he gasped, before clenching tightly as Alec worked him through it, rubbing at the base of his cockhead. “It’s too much,” Magnus cried, and Alec let up.

But Magnus was still hard. There was come on Alec’s shirt—and he stripped it off carefully, tossing it to the ground—but Magnus cock has was still straining between them, and Magnus’ chest heaved. Alec reached up and toyed with a nipple, eliciting a short yelp, then after a moment, a groan and pliant Magnus, melting into the touch.

“Are you good, babe?” Alec asked. He rubbed his thumb over the skin around Magnus’ nipple, allowing his nail to catch every so often. Magnus shuddered, his entire body shifting, and it was then that Alec felt it—wet over his crotch, from the outside of his pants, from… Magnus, slick dripping from the crease of Magnus’ ass as he rubbed downward onto Alec’s straining dick. “Oh my god,” he breathed.

Alec wasted no time reaching behind Magnus, palming one cheek of his ass first before dipping his fingers near his hole. The entire area was hot to the touch, the same way his cock was, swollen and surely red. Slick was smeared around his hole, and when Alec brushed a finger along the pucker of it, Magnus keened, and a pulse of more dribbled out.

Hard in his lap, Magnus clutched at him. “Fuck me, Alec, please,” he begged.

Alec circled his rim a few times, dipping in to test the waters. Magnus was loose like he’d been prepped with more lube than necessary, stretched with three, or even four, fingers. “Yeah,” he agreed, the word barely managing to slip past his throat, suddenly thick with lust. “Yep. We can do that.”

“Off,” Magnus demanded. He tugged ineffectively at the waist of Alec’s leggings for a second before another wave of heat wracked through him, vibrating every inch of his body. Magnus hunched over from the force of it, and Alec finally broke entirely from his stupor to start moving, to do this right. He’d have to save reflecting on every moment of this frame by frame for later.

Sitting up bodily, Alec pushed Magnus off him, then stripped his leggings off and tossed them to the side to join his shirt. He plastered himself immediately to Magnus’ front, hands skirting everywhere he could touch. It was too much to just kiss Magnus, or just play with a nipple, or to reach down and wrap a hand around his cock, and when Magnus whined, to move down to his balls and further to the rim of his hole. Aled wanted it all, at once, with the fervor of an immediate need.

And somehow, Magnus needed him more. It was apparent in the way he ground into Alec’s hand, trying to get his fingers to slip inside. It was a desperate that Magnus usually reached only when Alec edged him, and it sparked a measure of sadistic glee to see it now. Still, it was no time to tease.

With an ease that spoke of Magnus’ pliability, Alec turned them over, so he’d have more room to maneuver. When Magnus was situated well on top of him, his legs spread over Alec’s hips and thighs, Alec prodded gently and entered him with just a single finger, then immediately added another when he realized how loose he was, inside and out.

Magnus sagged with a low, long groan, grinding back immediately to get Alec’s fingers further inside. And they slipped in easily, so easily. It struck Alec then that he could fuck Magnus right now if he wanted, just turn Magnus over and slip his cock inside with no prep, stretch, or lube. Magnus would like it. No, he craved it.

It took only his two fingers and as many hard passes over Magnus’ prostate for Magnus to come again, worked up and over by Alecs’ teasing for so long. Come spurted from him weakly, his cock wet and untouched between them, and around Alec’s fingers, more slick puddled at his knuckles.

He moved his fingers a little, testing the waters, and Magnus cried out. His body trembled around Alec, and he clenched tightly, his hole fluttering around Alec’s fingers. Magnus was finally soft between them, but either he didn’t feel his refractory like usual or he just liked the overstimulation, because his hips worked themselves as much as he could manage.

He ducked his head into Alec’s chest, nuzzling near his neck and licking at Alec’s collarbones, the hollow between them. His ears brushed against the underside of Alec’s chin, calming and grounding as much as Magnus’ soft lips sucking at his Adam’s apple wasn’t. Alec had always bruised easily, and the sensitive skin of his neck was no exception. He wasn’t one for marks usually, because then he had to break out concealer, or a turtleneck or scarf, but today the thought of it sent a thrill through him. He knew how much Magnus’ instincts enjoyed marking his territory, and now Alec would be covered in marks for days after the estrus broke.

“Can you come again?” Alec asked, but Magnus didn’t let up from his string of marks. As gently as he could manage, Alec pulled his fingers from Magnus, eliciting a soft hiss and whine against his skin.

Alec scraped the nails of his other hand up into Magnus’ hair, carding through the damp strands and scratching at his scalp. Softly, he pulled, and Magnus was so pliant in his arms that he didn’t fight it, just pulled back from the latest hickey and gazed up at Alec curiously. Before, his pupils had been large and round, almost covering the gold of his eyes, but they had shrunk a little now, which Alec took to be a sign that the first wave of his heat had receded. Still, Magnus didn’t speak; he just watched Alec, the way he did sometimes from across the room, when Alec had no clue what he was thinking.

“Magnus, how is it? Is it good?” Alec asked. “Do you need to come again?”

Magnus leaned up and kissed Alec on the lips, then the corner of them. It was sweet, and didn’t move beyond soft, chaste pecks. “Alec,” he said, his voice breathy still. “Soon, I won’t be able to answer that question. But I’m going to need to come as many times as you can possibly make me, okay?”

Alec swallowed thickly, his throat moving around the acquiescence stuck there. They’d talked about blanket permission, sure, but Magnus was talking like he’d be nonverbal, or non-communicative, and that sent a small spike of anxiety through Alec, but it was almost buried under the sudden rush of _Magnus, coming as many times as Alec could possibly make him_.

“Yeah, babe,” said Alec. “Okay, head’s in the game now. I said it before, but I’ll take care of you, okay? Want you to beg for it. Want to make you feel good.”

Magnus smiled against his lips, cat’s got the cream. “It feels _so_ good, Alec,” he said. “Your cock isn’t even in me, but it’s going to feel so good too, filling me. I want you to come in me, okay? Come in me and fill me up, and god—,” Magnus shuddered, along with Alec, and when he looked at Alec again, he seemed to be taking him in all over again. “Look at you,” he purred.

He leaned in and kissed Alec on the cheek this time, and followed it with another, then another. He trailed kisses, soft and affectionate ones, up the line of Alec’s cheekbone, then found the edge of his jaw, where he mouthed slowly and wetly. Another mark, one that Alec would have a harder time covering up if he were so inclined.

“You’re a menace,” he teased.

The air was hot and heavy between them, around them, so thick with quiet lust that Alec felt he could smell it, taste it. He was sure Magnus could. “Your menace,” Magnus replied, sending a jolt of pleasure-slash-desire through Alec.

It was all he could do to not turn Magnus over right now and fuck into him. Alec’s cock was hard still, and Magnus’ low, satisfied purring, which he didn’t even seem conscious of, wasn’t helping at all. Magnus shuffled slightly on Alec’s lap, seemingly just to get into a comfier position, but Alec recognized it for what it was. The next wave of estrus was coming, and Magnus, the shameless fuck, was trying to goad Alec into slipping his dick in. And oh, Alec wanted to.

But: “We should get some food in you,” said Alec. From the second and third waves onwards, they would last longer, requiring multiple orgasms to abate, and he doubted he’d be able to convince Magnus to get off him during one of those.

There were bananas, oranges, granola bars, and Gatorade bottles on the nightstand, and for now Alec was prepared to just make do with that. They’d have to dig in the kitchen for anything else, although Alec did wonder how useful the chicken alfredo he’d made would be if Magnus wouldn’t let go of him, even now.

There were prickly claws digging into his shoulders, and fangs scratching lightly where Magnus was steadily making his way down Alec’s neck, drawing a bruise to the surface every inch. “Don’t need food,” argued Magnus finally. He licked at Alec’s neck, prodding with his tongue at one of the hickeys. The surface of it was sandpaper rough, and Alec shuddered as the sensation raised goosebumps. “Just need you.”

With a coy look through his eyelashes, Magnus’ tail curled between them, rubbing at Alec’s stomach, at the vee of his hips. He had Alec’s number. With a groan and the will of a thousand men, Alec refocused his energy. “Later,” he promised. His hard cock protested, as did Magnus. “Just eat a granola bar, then you can have whatever you want, okay?”

Alec would bet it was the “anything” that finally got Magnus to acquiesce. With a huff and swish of his tail that Alec could only call disgruntled, he rolled off Alec. “Hurry,” he beckoned.

Alec crawled across the bed, his cock heavy between his legs, and paused only to scoff over his shoulder. “Believe me,” he said, grabbing a granola bar. “I am very much invested in you eating this as fast as possible.”

Magnus drew his gaze pointedly down Alec’s body, fixing on his cock with a self-satisfied grin. His ears were turned forward attentively, and he smiled at Alec from across the bed. It was a predatory look, and one that invited trouble if Alec let Magnus get away with it. His tail thrashed back and forth, a clear sign he was about to pounce. Alec threw the granola bar at him.

“Ow,” Magnus said petulantly when it hit him on the head. His ears, which had flattened reflexively, poked back up.

“And you tell _me_ to hurry,” grumbled Alec, when Magnus made no move to tear open the packaging. He pulled the bar from Magnus’ hands, ripped it open halfway, then gave it back. Magnus demolished the granola bar in a few seconds flat, then made grabby hands at the Gatorade. Alec twisted the cap off and gave it to him, watching Magnus’ throat work at he gulped down half the bottle. “See? You needed it,” Alec said.

With a satisfied _ah_ , Magnus handed the bottle back to Alec, who dutifully closed it. Reaching over to his own nightstand, Magnus palmed the small potion bottle he’d placed there earlier. “Drink this,” he said. “It’s the potion we talked about.”

Alec caught it when Magnus tossed it softly toward him, and eyed the glass bottle’s contents curiously. The liquid was red and metallic, and would reduce Alec’s refractory period to almost as non-existent as Magnus’, at least for this wave of heat. Rather innocuous looking, for magical extra-strength Viagra.

“Already?” he asked, because he figured there would be a few more weaker waves first.

But when Alec looked up, Magnus was rolling over onto his front, pulling his knees up under him. Alec’s breath caught in his chest, suddenly tight and overwhelmed. Magnus spread his legs, hips turning outward, so that his ass was in the air, and his tail straightened to side, so the pucker of his hole was just visible. _Presenting_ , Magnus had said, but Alec hadn’t understood until now. Magnus was resting his weight on his knees and forearms, his head turned sideways, so he could watch Alec, or in this case, glare.

His hands clenched tightly, and Magnus shifted his weight from knee to knee impatiently. “Please, Alec,” he said, his voice breathier than it was a moment ago. He could see from here Magnus’ pupils, once again blown wide.

Like Alec would argue at this point. He downed the contents of the bottle, placing it carefully out of way onto the nightstand, then crawled down the bed to place himself behind Magnus. The sight was mesmerizing, and Alec had to pause for a moment to breathe.

Just to make sure Magnus was open enough, Alec entered him with two fingers first, quickly followed by a third. Three was as far as they usually went for prep, but Alec considered briefly a fourth; it was clear Magnus could, and would want, to take it. But Magnus was keening softly, and his tail was nearly straining to the side in the effort to hold out of Alec’s way. There was no part of him that could deny Magnus any longer.

Smoothing his hands up Magnus’ back, hot and damp with sweat, Alec positioned himself behind Magnus. His cock fit neatly in the crease of Magnus’ ass, immediately sliding in the slippery wetness there. It was too good almost too quickly; Alec thrust his hips, unable to help himself. He could squeeze the cheeks of Magnus’ ass together and come just like this, fucking over Magnus’ hole. But he knew what he wanted, what Magnus needed.

Alec lined his cock up with Magnus’ hole and thrust shallowly, letting just the tip breach. Just that was enough to punch a high-pitched groan from Magnus, who must have finally decided enough was enough; he worked his hips backwards, fucking himself deeper onto Alec’s cock, and cried out in what sounded like satisfaction.

The tight clench of Magnus’ ass was vice around Alec’s dick, but it was wet in a way he’d never experienced before. Lube and come rarely had this texture of slick, and each thrust was made easy by it. The squelch of Magnus’ ass was beyond obscene, and the noises Magnus had succumbed to even more. Alec was drunk on it immediately, bent over Magnus’ willing body until his forehead touched between his shoulderblades.

“Jesus, Magnus,” Alec panted against his skin. He licked there, tasting salt from sweat, and established a steady pace, fucking Magnus hard and fast. Alec had no patience for the way he liked to take Magnus apart. “You feel so fucking good, so hot, fuck.”

Magnus made a scratchy yowling sound from the back of his throat, a foreign yet unmistakable moan of pleasure. He was close already, Alec was sure, and he reached his hands up to cover Magnus’ until their bodies were entirely aligned, Alec’s on top, and inside.

“Alec,” Magnus moaned mindlessly. “More, please, more, I want more.”

Alec didn’t want to let go of Magnus’ hand to give him a reacharound, so with a shuddering breath and the last dredges of control he had, Alec slowed his thrusts enough to angle each one over Magnus’ prostate, getting deeper than before. Each thrust shook their bodies, Magnus trying to squirm away and into the bursts of pleasure, but held down by Alec’s.

“I’ll give you what you need,” Alec said, then moved up a few inches to mouth at the back of Magnus’ neck.

The reaction was instant. The moment Alec’s teeth grazed the knob at the top of Magnus’ spine, Magnus tensed, his back arched and quivering, and a strangled cry erupted from him as he came. Alec couldn’t see the come spurting from him, but he definitely felt the fluttering of Magnus’ ass, his rim trying to clench but already stretched tight.

Alec’s body tingled he was so close, and his rhythm crumbled to staccato thrusts as he tripped and stumbled to the peak right in front of him. He was molten, the heat centered in his balls, and then finally he came with a loud groan, his hips working themselves mindlessly, mixing his come with Magnus’ slick.

Alec collapsed unkindly on top of Magnus, who didn’t seem to mind. He did mind, though, Alec’s lack of movement, and it wasn’t long before Magnus was wriggling his hips, sending shockwaves through Alec’s spine from his oversensitive cock. He kneed Magnus gently to get him to stop.

Then an exhausted thought struck Alec. “Magnus, are you…?” he trailed off, but finally unclasped his hand from around Magnus’ and reached around him. Magnus was still hard and leaking, and through the fog of his post-coital bliss, Alec found enough motor skill to jerk him efficiently and thoroughly. Magnus came nearly instantaneously, a thumb dipping into his slit to do him in.

This time Alec could feel the come spurting from him, hot and covering his fingers and palm. He wondered briefly if Magnus would run out, or if heat provided an endless supply of both slick and come, but all thoughts were struck violently from his mind when the clenching of Magnus’ hole around his cock somehow turned from vaguely painful to pleasurable.

Alec paused for a second, examined himself. His cock, just spent, was fattening up again inside Magnus. Every nerve ending tingled with it, a dizzying arousal not contained in just his body. The potion, Alec realized, had finally started to kick in.

He thrust just once experimentally, and was rewarded by Magnus sagging limply under him, leaning into Alec as a passive participant. It was like Alec’s body moved on its own after that: fucking into Magnus, hearing his quivering wails, and sliding his hand, still covered in come, up the front of Magnus’ torso to pinch at his nipples, smearing the cooling liquid over them as he did.

“God, you’re so hot,” Alec said, and scraped his teeth up Magnus’ bowed spine. Magnus trembled and spread his legs further. “Can’t wait to make you come again, wanna see how much you can.”

Alec mouthed at the nape of Magnus’ neck again, pinning Magnus when his body jerked involuntarily. He didn’t come on the spot this time, but the moans that wracked through him were louder, headier. Alec licked and nibbled over the skin, probably enough to leave a mark or two, while Magnus pleaded for more from under him.

“I’ve got you,” Alec said, even as pleasure sparked along his insides, prickling from his toes to his hairline. Just as before, Alec was so tightly pressed around Magnus that he could probably feel everything: Alec’s chest hair scratching along his back, the flexing of his abs as he thrust his hips, his thighs quivering against the inside of Magnus’.  

“Feels so good,” Magnus moaned wetly. He sounded like he was crying, and Alec regretted not turning him over to see. “Make me feel so good, Alec. I’m, _mm—_.” His voice shook with each of Alec’s thrusts, and that would have to be enough for now.

They were both close. Alec had never experienced two orgasms in such quick succession before, and the build-up was weird, but in a good way. Unlike last time, it didn’t feel like Alec’s soul was escaping his body through his dick; instead, the pleasure seemed to ricochet off the inside of his skull to disorienting degrees.

He could feel his come and Magnus’ slick every time he thrust, and imagined it spilling out of Magnus when Alec finally pulled out. It was too much, like every nerve in Alec’s body was centered in his groin; he couldn’t see beyond Magnus, the way Magnus was clawing at the sheets, how absolutely wet he was for it, like there was nowhere he’d rather be.

Alec opened his jaw wide and bit down, hard, making a mark that spanned a spot beneath Magnus’ ear to the mid of his nape. There was no describing the sound that pulled from Magnus, of half-ecstasy and half-agony, as his body locked up like a vice. Magnus stayed still for Alec all through his orgasm, presenting himself as the object of Alec’s undoing until Alec, too, couldn’t bear the sensation and followed Magnus over the edge.

“Don’t pull out,” Magnus panted. Where Alec was holding his hands down, Magnus had balled them up into fists. The sheets were ruined from his claws, and his palms had probably taken some significant damage, too.

Alec unplastered himself from Magnus back and then slowly rubbed at Magnus’ knuckles until he undid his fists, encouraging Magnus to flex his fingers. Soon, when he pulled out, he’d have to do the same for Magnus’ knees and hips, even if his body didn’t feel the strain of it now.

It wasn’t much effort to stay inside Magnus; Alec’s cock was still hard. But the urgency behind it was gone, and Alec was content to stay kneeling behind Magnus for as long as he wanted. After the show Magnus had given him, howling in his arms, there was nothing Alec wouldn’t do.

He glanced at the clock, then did a double-take. More hours than he’d expected had passed since he’d last checked. Had they dozed off in the middle? If this was how time passed in heat, around heat, then these two days wouldn’t be as difficult to get through as Alec once thought.

Still, it meant he needed to keep track better. “After this, let’s eat something,” Alec said. Magnus rumbled in acknowledgment.

It was only then that Alec keyed into the soft sounds emitting from Magnus. They sounded like they were vibrating from his entire body, rather than just his chest or throat. It was constant and soothing, a low tone that smoothed all of Alec’s nerves at once. Magnus was purring, he realized. Loose-limbed and come-dumb and fucked-silly, Magnus was purring still stuffed full with Alec’s dick.

He wondered if Magnus was still hard, because Alec could maybe just go again, if he needed to.

With great regret, Alec decided to stay still inside Magnus. He didn’t want to make Magnus sore so quickly, and there would be plenty of time for more fucking later. Alec was grateful for how luxuriously plush Magnus’ mattress was, if only to prevent his knees from bruising on him from kneeling for so long; still, when Magnus’ purrs eventually petered out and he gave Alec the go-ahead to pull out, Alec was aching.

Slowly, mindful of how tender and swollen Magnus’ rim was, Alec shifted backward until his cock slipped out. Magnus’ hole was left gaping empty, winking in the cool air. Alec was already expecting it to be messy, having come twice into Magnus and plugging up his hole after, but he could never have imagined the reality of come and slick drooling from Magnus’ hole, trailing down from his hole to his balls.

Magnus’ whine was half a sob, and he pushed himself up to his hands on trembling arms. When he sat up, another gob of come-and-slick dripped from him, smearing onto the sheets below him. Alec despaired for them, figured they’d probably have to burn them, and maybe even the mattress below, if Magnus ever wanted the scent gone completely.

Alec helped Magnus stretch out his legs and arms, rubbing circulation back into them. Magnus was only half-hard, and his need seemed at the same level of low-simmering desire as Alec’s own. It was the perfect time to snack. Poking and prodding, Alec maneuvered Magnus off the bed, fully intent to get to the kitchen, but when Magnus stood, come and slick dribbled down onto his thigh. His chest, too, was covered in dried come.

“You want me to clean you up?” Alec asked. Magnus had mentioned earlier that he’d probably enjoy being messy when in estrus, but it never hurt to ask.

But Magnus only seemed to recognize how soiled he was when Alec pointed it out. He regarded his body with a new curiosity, staring down at his chest and cock, sticky with precome, come, and slick, and then turned his head to glimpse at the come dribbling down his thigh. Intently, Magnus cleaned the trail with a finger, brought it around to his face, and without hesitation, closed his lips around it.

“Holy shit,” Alec breathed. Magnus’ eyes were closed, and he trilled happily at the taste of it. Alec watched as he swallowed.

Magnus opened his eyes to gaze up and down Alec’s body, then with a sly smile, asked: “Isn’t this food?”

Alec groaned. The urgency of before was angling at a comeback, but he shoved it aside. He felt like Leia’s hologram on repeat, but rather than a request for help, he was telling Magnus they needed to eat. Get up, Magnus, we need to eat. Get up, Magnus, we need to eat. And of course, every time, Magnus would find a way to distract him.

Not this time. “Uh-uh,” Alec said. He towed Magnus out of the bedroom by the arm, unlatching him every time he tried to plaster himself along Alec’s side, clearly gunning for his cock, or just to rub up against him. “Eat, Magnus, and then you can have what you want.”

But none of Alec’s determination explained how just minutes into finally reaching the kitchen, he had Magnus bent over the counter, his face buried in Magnus’ ass, mouth covered in slick and remnants of his own come. It was filthy, and the taste of it bitter and salty and thick with sex musk, but something about how sloppy Magnus was had stoked every unknown desire Alec had. Magnus was jacking himself simultaneously, and his tail batted at Alec’s head every time he pulled back to breathe.

When Magnus finally came, it was into the cup of his palm—thank god, because Magnus probably didn’t know a spell that could clean _that—_ with Alec tonguing at his rim, and further, as deep as he could reach. Magnus’s upper thighs were shaking where Alec was gripping him, like they were the only thing keeping him upright.

Collapsed along the countertop, Magnus sighed heavily when Alec finally pulled away. “What about you?” he asked tiredly, but didn’t attempt to move. Exhaustion lined every muscle of his body.

Alec wasn’t far behind, and he didn’t mind helping himself. He stripped his hand over his cock the way he liked, and spilled into his fingers only seconds later. He leaned his forehead against Magnus’ leg, leaning into the fingers Magnus carded softly through his hair. Sleep was creeping up on him, too.

But now was probably the only time he’d be able to get Magnus to eat. Alec rose to his feet and stumbled across the kitchen. He pulled the alfredo from the fridge and set them up with two forks. “Come on,” he beckoned, shoveling some into his mouth. It was cold, but Alec was a bit of a snob about microwaving pasta, and he wasn’t about to turn the oven on right now.

Magnus sidled up the counter where he stood, leaning along Alec’s side. His tail swished lazily in the air, and his eyelids drooped. He looked moments from sleep. With his eyes half-closed, Magnus ate quickly and summarily, not pausing for anything else. He was probably hungrier than he expected. Alec ate, too, rinsing the taste of slick and come from his mouth with sauce and an entire bottle of water.

When Alec cracked open Magnus’ bottle, he only tilted his chin up, wordlessly asking Alec to help him drink. “You’re gonna choke,” Alec said, but obliged him. He carefully tipped the water into Magnus’ mouth, watching in mesmerized adoration as Magnus swallowed in small sips until satisfied, then darted his tongue out to lick his lips.

Magnus plod his forehead against Alec’s shoulder. “Sleepy,” he said, nuzzling in closer.

They were still messy, covered in spunk and slick and spit, and would definitely regret sleeping now without a shower first. But Alec was tired, too, and his dick would probably feel chafed if he even tried to wash it right now. He kissed Magnus atop the head and felt his ears against his cheeks, then looked down his body. Magnus was still hard.

“One more, Magnus,” Alec said. “One more and then we’ll sleep.”

Magnus protested vaguely the entire way to the bedroom, but when Alec lay him on the bed—on Magnus’ side—because he knew he would fall asleep in seconds after, his arguments died down. Alec was quick to wrap his lips around the crown of Magnus’ cock, almost perfunctory in how efficient he wanted to be. He sucked at the head, tongued the underside of his dick, and slid it along the vein he found there.

“I can’t,” Magnus cried, when Alec tried to wrap a hand around the rest of his shaft. So Alec changed tactics, rubbing his hands softly through Magnus’ flesh, the muscles of his upper thigh, and allowing his fingers to explore the vee of his hips, where Magnus always liked to be bitten.

Eventually, he found his way to Magnus hole and slid two fingers in, taking care not to tug at the rim, which was sticky with drying spit and slick. Inside, Magnus was still soaked with slick, old and new, and he didn’t do more than curl his fingers toward his prostate, a gentle back and forth motion that had Magnus squirming.

“Please,” begged Magnus, probably for less and more both. His voice was wet, and when Alec pulled off for a second and looked up at him, he saw tear tracks on his cheeks. He was staring up at the ceiling, chest heaving. “Alec,” he said tremulously.

“I know,” Alec acknowledged. He licked at the slit of Magnus’ cockhead before closing his lips around it again, ducking his head down as far as he could go. Alec felt his throat flutter when Magnus’ cock hit close to it, and the ensuing gag, the noise that he made, and his fingers jerking unsteadily in Magnus’ ass were all that was needed to wring an orgasm from Magnus. He spurted unevenly into Alec’s mouth and on his lips, and Alec wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

Magnus seemed to liquefy into the sheets, and Alec spared a thought for the wet spots they were probably laying on top of. But he couldn’t make heads or tails of it now, when he was covered in all varieties of bodily fluids. Alec crawled up the bed to throw his face into his pillow, and didn’t bother turning over from his front before closing his eyes. Let him suffocate in his sleep. This would be the greatest last day in history.

He snaked an arm around and plopped it over Magnus’ chest. Already, he could feel the steady rise and fall of Magnus’ chest as he breathed evenly. “Magnus?” Alec hazarded. He didn’t know what he wanted to say, but it felt wrong to say nothing at all. Maybe it was just to check if he was awake or not.

But Magnus was asleep already. Alec turned his face to look at him, profiled in the faint light spilling in from the hallway. Magnus looked debauched still, his lips kiss-swollen and tear tracks unwiped. But he looked restful in sleep like he hadn’t been all day, and that was good enough for now.

——

Alec woke with his morning wood pressed against something warm and wet, and through the effort to blink sleep from his eyes, he was awarded the realization that he was pressed invitingly against Magnus’ ass, still as naked as he had been the day before.

Magnus was grinding back against Alec, working his hips deliberately enough that Alec’s erection found its way to the crease of his ass, which was already smeared with slick. Alec groaned lowly, still hazy with sleep. He thought about reaching a hand up to rub at his eyes, but his arm really didn’t want to move from where it was thrown over Magnus’ waist lazily. And most of his rising attention was being directed downward anyway.

“You need it?” Alec asked, his voice raspy with sleep. He felt more than heard Magnus’ nod and whimpered response, then followed with: “Yeah, alright.”

Magnus sighed with relief before he even reached his hand down to position Alec at his entrance, but when he ground his hips back so that the tip slipped in, he seemed to melt entirely. He pulled at Alec’s hand, trying to get their bodies flush together, eager for Alec to fuck him bare.

It was an easy slide, as easy as it had been yesterday. Magnus was so wet inside, hot where he gripped Alec as he worked himself deeper with soft, rolling thrusts. The lust in Alec was simmering only; he wasn’t awake enough yet to get worked up, but Magnus seemed to enjoy being impaled on Alec’s dick, stuffed full of cock so he could satisfy his baser instincts. His tail was draped over Alec’s body, and the end of it tickled the small of Alec’s back every time Magnus moved.

Alec didn’t want to move, but there were things he could do with his eyes closed, everything but his cock still asleep. He leaned forward the mere inches he needed before mouthing at Magnus’ neck the way yesterday had proven he liked and elicited a sweet chirruping moan for his efforts. His role here was to just keep himself hard for as long as Magnus needed, and he was wrung out from yesterday enough that it wasn’t that difficult.

He could hear the wet sounds of Magnus working his own cock and left him to it, content to lay there on his side and be used to please. Eventually, the friction was good enough that Alec’s brain insisted on coming online, and as Magnus jerked himself faster, working his hips in ruinous rhythm, Alec began riding the edge of his own orgasm, his balls drawing up. They came together, low gasps obvious against the quiet of the room.

Faint light filtered in through the window on the far wall, but Alec had no clue what time it was. He was distinctly grateful they’d slept through the night, though. Maybe Magnus hadn’t, and had had to get himself off alone while Alec slept, but this morning’s behavior suggested otherwise. He’d be hard-pressed to believe Magnus wouldn’t have just worked himself onto Alec’s cock at midnight, if he was willing to at noon.

Alec slipped his soft cock out and rolled over enough to find the clock on his nightstand. It was a little after 1 p.m.; they’d slept for some eight odd hours.

Magnus butted his head against Alec’s back, tugging on his arm to pull him back over. “More,” he demanded, and drew Alec’s hand down to his cock, which was blood-hot and red. Alec was gentle this time around, the opposite of how Magnus had treated himself just minutes before. He rubbed at the sensitive parts of Magnus’ cockhead, then reached down to roll his balls in his hand, squeezing lightly, and rubbing slick along the back of his scrotum. Magnus shuddered sweetly in his arms, gripping Alec’s bicep with ferocious pressure.

It was a silent few minutes excepting Magnus’ soft cries: “ _Ah_ , _ah_ ,” as Alec wrapped his hand around him and gave Magnus the wet tunnel of his palm to thrust into. Alec kissed Magnus’ neck, and ear, and cheek, and listened to the way he gasped and the sounds of him fucking. He knew the lilt of Magnus’ breath when he was close, and it was soon that Magnus got there, the pitch of his mewls getting higher, and his thrusts less restrained.

Alec leaned over and kissed Magnus fully on the mouth, nudging his plush lips apart so his tongue could snake in, and he collected all of Magnus’ groans when he shuddered apart around him. When he pulled back, Alec licked his lips to break the string of saliva connecting them, and watched as a deep blush overtook Magnus’ face, from the height of his cheeks to his neck, until his skin was mottled and ruddy.

He probably looked the same—even worse, more likely. Alec smiled and leaned his forehead against Magnus’. He carded the hand not covered in come up to Magnus’ hair, and pet over his ears. Magnus mewled at him happily, and Alec giggled helplessly before leaning in to whisper a quiet good morning.

“Food first,” Alec insisted. He wiped his hand on the sheets, a lost cause anyway, and rolled back over to reach for a banana on the nightstand.

He could feel the lust in the air heightening as Magnus watched him, could see how Magnus’ dick still hadn’t softened, and how light glinted off the dripping slick on his thigh. But if Magnus reached the height of his wave before getting food in him, who knew when the next opportunity would be?

He peeled open the banana dutifully and handed it to Magnus, then had to suffer through a lengthy performance of Magnus thoroughly fellating it. He should have known. When Magnus is done choking on the banana, miffed that Alec hadn’t jumped him halfway through, he tossed the skin to the side and rolled them over, straddling Alec’s hips and pinning him with his weight.

His ears were down and his eyes narrowed, and he stared Alec down like prey. His ass was positioned right above Alec’s crotch, sitting in the mess of fluids there. Magnus reached his hand back and ran a hand over Alec’s thigh, then the curve of his hip. The goopy, softened mess that was Alec’s cock seemed to be his destination. But when he reached it, mercilessly stroking over the skin, Alec hissed and kicked outwards, oversensitive.

“I can’t,” he squirmed. Magnus’ thighs gripped him tightly, unwilling to let go, and he bared his teeth at Alec as he tried to wiggle out. “Magnus, fuck, let me up.” Magnus growled again, and for a moment Alec thought maybe he wouldn’t let him go, would keep stroking Alec until his body was overwhelmed and his cock thickened despite itself, the edge of it more pain than pleasure.

“You can do it,” Magnus said through his fangs. He seemed to be goading Alec with the assumption that Alec’s body was working like his currently, endlessly horny and ready to take, or be taken. “Want you, Alec. Need you. I’m so hard, just—,” Magnus palmed his cock and shuddered, his other hand coming up to toy with a nipple.

Alec tried bucking his hips, but Magnus was heavy, and every grind of his hips downward was the lightning’s edge of pain and disorientation. He could see frustration building in Magnus’ shoulders, and didn’t want to wait around to see what would happen when Magnus snapped.

Alec reached down and thumbed at Magnus’ slit, around the head of his cock. The vice grip of Magnus’ thighs around him shifted when Magnus curled over himself in response, and with the slack in his hold, Alec used his body weight to roll them over.

Magnus landed on the bed with a soft yowl, surprised and angry. His ears were turned back, but despite his irritated posturing, there wasn’t any part of Alec that felt threatened. Magnus thought he was so cute: he acted ferocious, like surly demands could make Alec oblige him, then turned petulant when Alec didn’t bite. It was too bad for him Alec grew up with two younger siblings and a best friend who might as well have been.

Still, he wasn’t about to ignore Magnus’ cock, red and leaking under him. Alec was only just a man. He slid down the bed, ducked his head, and took Magnus into his mouth, half of it first, then a little deeper. Alec brought his hand up to stroke the rest of it, but he was rudely interrupted by a rough hand in his hair, pushing him down.

Alec choked, gagging as Magnus cock hit the back of his throat, unprepared for such an onslaught. He fought Magnus off, ripping his hand from his hair, and then pulled off and took a moment to cough. Alec glared at Magnus, and slapped at his hand when it tried to reach for him again.

“What the fuck?” he asked. But Magnus only kicked his foot hard against Alec’s thigh, and pleaded, “ _Please_.” His hands landed on Alec’s shoulder when Alec didn’t let him grab his hair again, but just with that he tried forcing Alec back down.

It would be crossing a boundary in every other situation, but Magnus had no words in him but please and more, and Alec drew his blowjob skills from the same well he got his sense of style from; as long as he knew what to prepare for, he’d be fine.

His voice would be shot after this, but it wasn’t like they were doing much communicating anyway. Shooting a glance upward and seeing Magnus squirming, his mouth parted wide and wet and anticipatory, Alec couldn’t help the excitement that flashed through him, even though he knew he was about to be choked within an inch of his life. He couldn’t bring himself to care; it was good way to go out if there was such a thing.

Alec leaned down and wrapped his lips around Magnus’ shaft, keeping his tongue flat over his lower teeth and opening wider than usual. He expected Magnus to push him down immediately, but a glance to the side revealed Magnus’ hand clenching in the sheets next to his body, obviously restraining himself for Alec’s sake. Alec was pummelled with a cavernous love for this man, so generous and sweeping it ached against the insides of his skin. He was in love with being in love with Magnus, and getting to have this, and seeing Magnus so open, when he was too far gone for words but didn’t want to hurt Alec.

Alec swallowed Magnus further, and then with a breath through his nose, strained his throat open and took Magnus deeper. Magnus yelped above him, and when his body jerked Alec let it, no longer pressing Magnus’ hips down.

It wasn’t long before Magnus caught on. His hand tangled through Alec’s hair again, and Alec could feel the faint scratch of his claws on his scalp. He loved the deep musk of sweat and come on Magnus, the hot skin and the taste of every inch of it. Magnus fucked Alec’s mouth with abandon, both thrusting up and tugging Alec down, and when it became too much, Alec let it happen anyway.

He kept himself from gagging through sheer will alone, holding his breath to keep his throat muscles from spasming, and let the head of Magnus’ dick hit the back of his throat. Saliva drooled down onto Magnus’ balls, into his pubic hair, sloppier than every blowjob Alec had ever given except the drunkest. When Magnus pressed Alec’s head down again, until his nose was pressed to the wiry hair, he could feel the wetness of it all smearing across his skin.

Eventually, despite his determination, Alec needed Magnus to come. He pressed two fingers up behind his balls, choked a little when Magnus’ hips jerked in response, and then pressed further down his crease to his hole, where Alec’s fingers slipped in easily. It was only a matter of suction, tugging at Magnus’ rim, and time then, before Magnus’ body went taut.

Alec pulled off right as Magnus came with a shout and threw his head back so hard the headboard thunked against the wall. Come stripped his lips and cheek, adding to the mess on his face. Alec panted heavily, trying to regain his breath, and wondered at the look on Magnus’ face, all wide-eyed wonder and surprise, as if he hadn’t expected Alec to look the way he did and was now entirely flummoxed. Magnus was the one who decided to choke Alec with his dick, Alec grumbled to himself, as if his cock wasn’t twitching in the valiant effort to get hard again.

He crawled up the bed when Magnus beckoned he do so, and they kissed softly. Come and spit glistened on Magnus’ face when Alec pulled away, but Magnus licked it away readily. Alec stifled a short groan, but when Magnus leaned up and licked at the mess on Alec’s chin, he couldn’t help a low hum of a moan.

They dozed like that for a bit, and when Alec awoke it was to come and spit crusted on his face uncomfortably, pulling at his skin when he opened his mouth, and his stomach growling softly. He rolled over with a groan, happily noting Magnus still dead to the world next to him. But his gaze slid downward, and Alec realized that at some point when they were asleep, Magnus’ dick had fattened up again and was now resting red and glistening against his stomach, harder than just morning wood.

It wouldn't be long before the arousal woke Magnus. Alec wavered between getting a headstart on Magnus right now, or going to the bathroom to wash up. Hygiene won out eventually, and he mournfully turned away from the sight of Magnus’ chest rising steadily, bare and filthy still. Maybe if he was quiet, his shower wouldn’t wake him.

Alec enjoyed longer showers, but could push himself to be quick when necessary. Still, it took him a while to scrub at the dried come and slick and spit and lube that covered him nearly everywhere. His dick felt rubbed raw from yesterday, and by the time he turned the water off, the rest of his skin felt the same. It was infinitely refreshing to be clean though, and Alec couldn’t regret choosing a shower over Magnus, even when he could hear soft rustling from beyond the ensuite door.

When he slipped out of the bathroom, still naked and with no plans to change that, Alec was pleasantly surprised to find Magnus still dozing, snuffling into his pillow with every soft snore. He seemed to be persistently clinging to sleep, and Alec chuckled at the sight. Not even Magnus’ own body could out-stubborn his desire for an extra five minutes.

But it worked in Alec’s favor today, where it mostly kept them from sharing breakfast together most other days. He had all of Magnus laid out in front of him, willing and eager when he would eventually come to, and it was thrilling to remember to face Magnus made when Alec had woken him like this in the past: surprise, wonder, a brief bit of half-asleep confusion that transmuted immediately to slack pleasure, still caught in that state of dreamhaze.

Climbing back into bed nimbly, Alec started at Magnus’ collarbones and the dip between them, the hollow of his throat. Magnus was sensitive there, but not enough to be dragged from sleep by a few open-mouthed kisses. Satisfied with the marks he’d left, Alec moved down Magnus’ body, brushing his lips over his ribs, the whole ladder of them, then the most prominent that he could see rising and falling with each breath.

Magnus’ abs were soft with sleep with still apparent, probably because of the way they’d eaten the previous day. But Alec nosed along the lines of them, grateful Magnus wasn’t ticklish, and allowed himself the quiet pleasure of the morning. Magnus smelled heavy with sex and sleep musk, sweat and come and the indeterminable texture of his slick. Alec avoided tasting any of it as he pressed now close-mouthed kisses to the skin around Magnus’ groin, but it was still ruinously filthy, and piqued a damning interest in the caveman lizard part of Alec’s brain.

But now that Alec’s brain isn’t so fuddled with sex and arousal, he feels very differently about sucking Magnus or rimming him when he’s covered in as much spunk and slick and bodily fluids as he is. But the glisten of precome at the head of his dick is tantalizing, and won’t taste much like anything to Alec.

His hands wrap around Magnus’ hips, thumbing over the soft skin there, a love handle that’s actually more muscle, but that Alec likes to ridiculously tease Magnus about. He loves the noise Magnus makes in response, a moan that breaks into a sleepy sigh.

He licks only over the head, tonguing at the slit there. It’s not his favorite way to blow someone, or even Magnus’ favorite way to come, but this orgasm will have to be the kind that tingles coldly, like blue lightning in his groin, that makes his dick feel separate from his body. When Alec closed his lips around the tip, sucking hard and pulling off intermittently, Magnus groaned, then seemed to come awake with a jerk of his hips, then of his full body.

His first “Alec?” devolved into a sob halfway through, and Magnus looked suddenly and totally overwhelmed by the wave of want that flooded through him. His heat was woven deep under his skin, his desire apparent and cresting, and Alec hollowed his lips, dug his tongue into the slit of Magnus’ cock, and rolled the heft of his balls with a hand. He stroked the sensitive skin behind them because he knew it would drive Magnus crazy, and was rewarded fully when Magnus thrashed under him in a shivery way, like his body was too sleep-heavy to jolt the way it wanted to.

Alec didn’t let up. He could tell Magnus was close. His thighs were shaking where Alec’s forearms rested on them, and his hands were twisted tightly into the fitted sheet of the mattress. Alec spared a passing thought for the actual bedsheet, probably puddled on the ground, then decided it mattered little. It didn’t take long, or much effort, before Magnus came with a short cry, his balls tight in Alec’s hand and come spilling onto his tongue.

“You need a shower,” Alec said, when he swallowed and pulled off. He gazed at Magnus’ blissed-out expression fondly, so full of some mixture of glee and concern that it stretched his insides to an ache. He was flush with desire, his cock now hard, but also wanted to care for Magnus thoroughly. He was glad they were sharing this. He never wanted to forget the way Magnus was trusting him to keep him safe, to give him what he needed. Alec was filled to the brim with the indescribable new thing between them right now, something that had sprouted without him noticing and now was blossoming in Magnus’ dazed smile, in Alec’s wet lips and the hand still stroking Magnus’ hip, grounding him.

Beneath his hands, Magnus was shivering. His smile slowly morphed into a slacker o-shape, and as Alec watched, Magnus squirmed as much as he could, and his dick fattened slowly, but inexorably. Again, already? They must have woken in the middle of a wave.

When he checked, Magnus’ eyes were glassy and dark, weighed with want. “Again,” Magnus said. His voice carried more traces of whining demand than pleading; he knew Alec was going to give him another, and was only petulant that it wasn’t happening right this second.

“Don’t you want to get cleaned?” Alec asked, who knew it was an aimless question. Magnus was already pushing Alec off to roll onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows and knees. His tail moved to the side, Magnus’ ears flicked impatiently, and he turned to glare at Alec over his shoulder when he did nothing.

Magnus wiggled his hips enticingly. Alec didn’t want to find the idea of fucking him when he was so sloppy appealing, but despite everything, he did. He couldn't repress the part of his brain that wondered if Magnus would feel different, a little more open than usual, if Alec would feel his come when he slipped in. It didn’t have to make rational sense for his dick to poke its head up in anticipation.

Alec spread Magnus’ cheeks and poked the tip of his thumb into his hole, tugging at his rim just to test it. Magnus whined now, high-pitched and needy, and tried to push back onto it. But Alec spanked him lightly—nothing more than a tap, even if it still made Magnus squeak—and drew his hand away. He knee-walked himself up a few inches to position himself behind Magnus, then without teasing or waiting, pushed inside.

The sloppy heat felt incredible, and Alec bit his lip as he settled into the feeling. But the slide was easy from Magnus being looser than before, and the past day’s events had caught up to Alec, as well; his arousal was less frantic than before, and his dick was less sensitive. It’d take him awhile to get off, which only helped in this case.

He didn’t pause for Magnus to get used to being filled again; he knew Magnus was not only ready for it, but actually welcomed being split apart. Sure enough, when Alec fucked his hips forward on a few hard thrusts, Magnus keened, pushing back enthusiastically. It was all Alec could do to continue with the pace he’d set. Magnus kept clenching around him, but he was mindless in pleasure enough that Alec bet it was involuntary. The thought sent a heady buzz through Alec.

Alec stroked a hand up and down Magnus’ torso, playing with the same sensitive areas he’d been worrying earlier. Magnus was chanting some measure of “More” in between strangled moans and half-yowls, half-mewls. Alec gripped the cheeks of Magnus’ ass and parted them, giving him an extra half an inch to get deeper. It didn’t feel like enough, though, as he moved in and out. Magnus was too loose; he was clenching for a reason, and it was that he didn’t feel full enough.

Cautiously, at least compared to how hard and deep he was hitting with every thrust, Alec stroked a finger down the crease of Magnus’ ass, then prodded lightly at his rim, stretched loose and leaking slick around Alec’s dick. Magnus didn’t seem to notice at first, but he did when Alec pulled out further than normal. He whined and shifted impatiently, but Alec thrust back in a moment later, this time with a finger alongside his cock.

The reaction was immediate, and flatteringly eager. Alec drank in every detail: the lax unwinding of his muscles as Magnus’ body realized it was going to get what it needed, the sweat beading around his nape, where Alec was tempted to lick and bite again, the mottled flush just apparent around the same area.

Magnus keened when Alec shifting his finger, the movement stretching his rim. If he kept that up, Alec was going to come. He could already feel it building low in his gut. “You’re so hot, fuck,” Alec said, and kept it up, a humiliating babble. “Look at you, you feel so good around me.”

He didn’t mean for it to affect Magnus, too, but every choked off half-sentence of Alec’s elicited a throaty moan in response. They were both close. With his other hand, Alec wrapped a hand around Magnus’ cock, stroking him off efficiently. He wanted them to come together. It didn’t take long for Magnus to tighten up unbelievably, almost locking Alec in place inside him, as come spurted, then dribbled, onto Alec’s hand.

His hole was loose enough that Alec could slip his finger out, and he did so, then grabbed at Magnus’ hips to hold him in place. He fucked in once, twice more, then came himself, arching over Magnus’ back as his rhythm devolved to mindless jerks. Alec never had this many orgasms in such a short span of time and felt like he’d just blown all the energy in his legs out of his dick. His thighs were pudding. He couldn’t move an inch.

He rolled off Magnus, panting into the bedspread. Vaguely, he noticed Magnus’ tail swishing wildly in the air next to him. But he didn’t register it until Magnus pressed his shoulders into the bed and climbed onto his lap, positioned over Alec’s crotch. Alec was suddenly very alert. “What the fuck?” he exclaimed, and tried to push Magnus off. But he wouldn’t budge, digging his knees into Alec’s sides stubbornly. “Magnus, I can’t,” Alec said. He thought his dick would fall off if he tried anything else with it right now.

“Please,” Magnus begged, when he found his words. He knew what that did to Alec, the rare times that he unstuck his tongue around embarrassing words like these, and wasn’t above using it right now. “I want you in me, Alec. _Alexander_ , please, it feels so good. You’re the only thing that helps, makes me feel. One more time, Alec, just wanna be full of you, c’mon.” It was more than Alec had heard from him, ever.

Alec groaned regretfully, and grabbed Magnus’ hips to keep him from grinding down on the wet, limp mess that was Alec’s oversensitive dick. “The spirit is willing, Magnus, but the flesh is weak.”

Magnus made a mournful cry above him, gazing down at Alec’s body like a child who’d just broken his favorite toy. “Don’t tell me no,” he pleaded.

Alec wished he didn’t have to. Magnus was already reaching behind himself to put a hand on Alec’s dick, to try and position it so he could sink back onto it. But there simply was no way. Alec slapped the side of Magnus’ thigh with a hand to still him, and said, as clearly as he could, “Magnus, I can’t.”

He watched the words land, then finally sink in, when Magnus’ eyes widened. Still, he looked confused, and wrinkled his nose adorably. He didn’t realize right now that Alec wasn’t an alpha, or even that he couldn’t get it up again any time soon. Magnus wouldn’t stop trying to get Alec in him, if this kept up. “I’ll make it good,” Magnus whined, as if to prove Alec’s point.

A low hurt bubbled in Alec, pain that he couldn’t be what Magnus needed when he was so pitifully desperate for it. It was an old insecurity, or at least one Alec thought had passed by now, familiar but just as unwelcome as ever. He wanted to make this good for Magnus; before, he hadn’t realized what that would entail exactly, but he had always been good at thinking on his feet.

Inspiration struck, and Alec pushed Magnus to the side until he willingly let Alec go, confused but pliant, thinking that the change might lead to something good. Alec rolled off the bed before Magnus could protest, then stumbled to their closet, digging in the small box he kept on the lower shelf. He’d just pulled two pairs of handcuffs out when a heavy weight landed on him—Magnus, draping himself heavily over Alec’s shoulders and back.

Alec could feel the wet line of Magnus’ dick pressed against his back, especially apparent when Magnus began humping him. He struggled to extricate himself, peeling Magnus off his back and dumping him unceremoniously onto the carpet. “C’mon, babe,” Alec said. He held up a pair of handcuffs. “I’ve got something for you.”

He pulled Magnus up and back to the bed, pushing him down solidly when Magnus tried to fight him. It took some maneuvering, but before long, Alec had Magnus cuffed to the slats of the headboard, laid out on his back. “Alec,” Magnus whined.

Alec couldn’t help leaning down and kissing him, pinning him down with his weight. They were pressed chest to chest, and it was a little gross after Alec’s shower, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind. He was only aware of Magnus’ plush lips, wet and pink when they separated, glistening like the blissed-out glassiness of his eyes. Alec leaned in again and kissed him long and deep, licking into his mouth, over his gums and teeth. He could feel where Magnus’ fangs had sharpened and how his tongue scratched softly against Alec’s.

“I’ve got you,” Alec whispered. The air between them was humid and smelled like sex musk. If it was alluring to Alec, it must have been irresistible to Magnus. “I’ll take care of you.”

He pulled a fat dildo from the nightstand’s bottom drawer, the biggest he owned and that he stashed away here last time he’d come over. Magnus refused to buy his own sex toys, but he loved getting fucked with them. It was dark blue and thicker than Alec, especially around the crown, but not much longer. Magnus would be stretched and full with this inside, and when Alec held it up for Magnus’ appraisal, he saw only lustful eagerness.

Magnus’ legs were spread, an almost conditioned response to Alec kneeling in front of him at this point. But with his eye finally on the prize, he was impatient, and kicked out when Alec didn’t move. Alec caught his leg by the ankle and squeezed it tightly. “Stop,” he said. Magnus froze immediately, prompting Alec to, as well. They stared at each other, Alec in surprise and Magnus in anticipation. Experimentally, Alec pressed this thumb onto the bone there, grinding it lightly with his knuckle. Magnus sagged, all at once, sinking into the mattress like his strings had been cut. “You like that?” Alec asked, only half-rhetorical, even though he knew he wouldn’t get a reply.

He’d seen Magnus responding well to being poked and maneuvered around, both within and outside of heat, but hadn’t expected such drastic submission from a single chastisement. He kept his hand on Magnus’ ankle as he pushed his legs up, spreading them wider and bending Magnus in half.

“I’m gonna fuck you with this,” Alec said. Magnus shivered, and his tail thrashed even while the rest of him stayed still. He stayed carefully pliant when Alec positioned the dildo at his entrance. Magnus was wet, and getting wetter; he didn’t need prep. He still made an involuntary sound when Alec breached him with the toy, probably a protest at the cold silicone.

It was too much, even if Alec’s body couldn’t find the energy to respond. Arousal pounded in his mind, eyes tracking every twitch and unsteady exhalation, every shivering noise and turn of Magnus’ ears. When the dildo was fully seated, Alec gave Magnus just a moment to get used to it before he twisted it half a circle. Magnus’ back arched off the bed, and his legs, spread around Alec’s body, wrapped around his torso.

Magnus melted back down onto the bed, every limb drained. His mouth was slack with pleasure, but when Alec watched him, as he always did, he caught the corners of Magnus’ lips turning upward. It gave him pause, then a spine-diffusing rush of adoration and awe. Here was Magnus, blissed-out and purring. It was a look Alec only saw when Magnus was curled on the carpet in a patch of sunlight, or draped over Alec’s shoulders and nuzzling his neck, or digging into a chocolate cheesecake: utterly delighted with his surroundings, content and ready to experience more.

Alec had never known it could be like this. He’d never be able to look at Magnus’ smug glee without getting hard again; the damage was surely done.

Magnus didn’t take long to pull to the edge, especially when Alec was able to concentrate entirely on his pleasure. He let Magnus pull at the cuffs without interrupting, knowing they were padded enough to keep from doing damage, and fucked Magnus steadily with the dildo. When Magnus came, it was with a purr transmuted to a moan and a cut-off “Ah!” that might’ve been half of the first syllable of Alec’s name.

It took an even shorter amount of time for Magnus to come back to himself, blinking slowly like he was waking up. After Alec uncuffed him, he rubbed the daze out of his eyes and looked around the room, at the window and the faint light outside, then at Alec. “What time’s it?” he asked.

Alec glanced at the clock, then just huffed wryly. “Later than I thought it’d be,” then rectified, “Time for you to eat something.”

Magnus breathed gustily from his nose, a long sigh that sounded relaxed. It set Alec at ease to see him that way. “I’m gonna have to go again soon. One more, maybe.”

Alec nodded at Magnus, then gestured toward the bathroom. “That first? Or food? Or do you want a shower?”

Magnus looked down at himself, then sheepishly grimaced. “Shower,” he said. His face was aflame, redder than Alec had seen it all night, as he spotted new areas his skin was covered in dried fluids. He asked, “Can I go alone?” and his tail hovered in the air without moving, a sign of his hesitance. Shit, even the fur there was probably matted. It’d be a bitch to clean.

“Are you sure?” Alec asked. “It’ll be easier if I help you out.”

But Magnus nodded, chewing at his lip. Alec had a feeling it was more to do with embarrassment than practicality, but he knew Magnus was probably overwhelmed. He’d spent the last two days in unspeakably vulnerable positions around Alec and deserved some time alone.

“You don’t need permission,” said Alec. He pet a hand through Magnus’ hair and scritched at the lower part of an ear, where the downy fur turned into thinner, longer strands of hair. “I’ll make us some food. Join me when you’re done.”

Magnus leaned up to kiss him, a hand padded his chest that made Alec feel larger than life somehow. He loved the way Magnus looked at him, like he wanted every scrap of Alec’s attention at all times. He wouldn’t trade it for the world. Alec kissed him again, then patted him on the side, ushering Magnus into the bathroom.

He waited until Magnus turned the water on, then turned to look over the bedroom and its riotous mess. Alec stripped the sheets, throwing them to the side where he’d decide how to get rid of—that is, incinerate—them later, and quickly placed another fitted sheet over the mattress. He didn’t bother with more than two pillowcases. They could find a duvet if they needed it, but Alec figured Magnus would probably welcome the cool air after this.

Eventually, he meandered to the kitchen. He didn’t know what to make, but settled on healthy, rejuvenating smoothies: kale, because he wasn’t a heathen, with chia, blueberry, wheatgrass, and pineapple, held with greek yogurt. He was just finished blending them when he heard the water shut off in the bathroom.

Magnus emerged rubbed red from the shower, probably both from the hot water and his grooming of himself. He was wearing just a fluffy robe. His hair dripped onto its collar, because if there was one thing Magnus disliked more than being fully submerged, it was drying off his ears with a towel.

He waddled up to Alec and nuzzled into his shoulder. “Love you,” Magnus mumbled. Alec’s heart tripled in size. He wrapped his arm around Magnus and hauled him even closer, then nosed at his wet hair before placing a kiss there.

“Love you, too,” Alec said. He held out one of the smoothies. “You’re almost done, babe.”

“Mm,” Magnus agreed, and took the smoothie from him. “I got myself off in the shower. One more time, _really_ , this time.” Alec paused, his breath held in his throat, before he shuddered through a loud exhale. Magnus couldn’t just say things like that.

But he didn’t think they needed to fuck again for heat to fade from Magnus’ body. Already most of the signs had disappeared, if not Magnus’ apparent need for closeness. He was still leaning almost all his weight onto Alec, but Alec had no complaints. He braced himself against the counter and enjoyed it, basking in the warmth Magnus was radiating and the steady way they were pressed together.

When it was time for Magnus’ last wave to hit, Alec brought Magnus back to the bed and laid him out on his back, untied his robe, and sucked him off slow and sloppy. Magnus’ hands curled in Alec’s hair but didn’t push for more until he came down Alec’s throat with trembling thighs and a short cry.

Alec wiped at his face, probably smearing the dribble of come that had escaped him with the spit on his chin. He’d take another shower in a second, or at least wash his face, and then Magnus and he could sleep for three days straight, uninterrupted and cozied together.

“Is it over?” Alec asked as he pet a hand over Magnus’ side. It felt good to touch him.

Magnus nodded, a happy curve to his lips. “Thank you,” he said, soft in the still air of the bedroom.

Every molecule of Alec’s being brimmed with joy, and pride. “Thank you,” he said back. He knew this hadn’t been easy for Magnus to ask for, then follow through with. But he was endlessly grateful, and now possessive of it. They had shared something Magnus hadn’t been open about in years, and it had been good. Better than good.

Magnus stared up at Alec affection written across his face. His cock was spent and soft against his thigh, and he looked satisfied at last. “Come here,” Magnus beckoned, and tugged at Alec’s arm.

Alec went willingly, laying on his side next to Magnus, then turning onto his back when Magnus pushed him over. Magnus lay his head on Alec’s shoulder, cuddled under his arm, along his side, and brushed a finger over Alec’s cheek, gazing at him softly, from so close. Alec looked back, and Magnus’ gaze was unwavering and gentle. He felt so full of everything, and wanted more. Magnus would give it to him. Unbidden, tears pricked at Alec’s eyes, rising through him from the sheer intensity of watching Magnus watch him. They would have everything together, which included this, and it would get better every time.

Magnus’ tail made a sleek _shhh_ sound as it swished back and forth over the sheets. After a moment, Magnus licked his fingers and wiped at the drying come on Alec’s face, trying to clean it off. He wet his fingers again and went at it again, rubbing a decent amount of it off. Alec’s scruff had grown in enough that Magnus’ attempts scratched at it. After a moment, he speculatively eyed some of the slick dried into Alec’s chest hair. Realization struck Alec all at once, followed by a fond acquiesce to allow Magnus his desires. He was grooming him in the way that felt most natural after his estrus.

It was weird, but it was easy to think of it as weird in the same way Magnus slept late and woke up early, or stacked his bowls upside-down in the cabinets, or did that terrible tie-dye psychic television commercial, for god’s sake. Not to mention the actual magical sparks and potion-making.

So Alec relaxed into the pillows, willfully ignored the wet spot he feels under his left hip, and let Magnus wipe at the dried come in his scruff and slick matted in his chest hair. Alec would take a shower anyway, but Magnus glowed with satisfaction, pink and content, and Alec’s heart did its thing at the sight, overfilling him with a throbbing sense of love.

For the most part, Magnus used his fingers, wet first with saliva, to groom Alec. But occasionally, he’d duck his head down to lick directly. The scrape of his tongue wasn’t painful, but it still stung a little, maybe only in Alec’s head, as a sensation his body wasn’t used to, even if it expected it. He tried his best not to flinch and leave Magnus to it, and eventually even the odd combination of rough and wet became normal: warm until left to cool in the air when Magnus moved on to the next area of interest.

“Thank you,” Alec heard after some unknowable amount of time. He peeled his eyes open and gazed down at Magnus, who had pillowed his head on Alec’s chest and was still playing idly with the hair there. Magnus looked up at him, and his golden cat eyes glistened. His face was open like Alec had never seen it before, not even when Magnus had sat Alec down and apologized five times first before revealing his magic to him, and then finished by saying he’d understand if Alec wanted to leave.

They were past that now, secure that Alec accepted Magnus for who he was and what that meant for them and their relationship. And Alec was glad for it, because he never wanted Magnus’ emotions to be so easily read as apprehensive and scared ever again. He only wanted the kind of raw happiness and awe that he saw now.

Alec brushed a hand through Magnus’ hair, and watched wondrously as Magnus preened under the attention. A soft purr vibrated through both their bodies. He hadn’t realized it at the time, but there had been an undeniable tension in Magnus’ body during heat, only apparent after it was gone. But now he melted into Alec, his body lax and soft, wanting for nothing but touch and attention, which Alec was more than happy to give.

Every inch of him looked forward to spending the rest of his life with Magnus like this: nodding off with a smile on his lips, the end of his tail curled around Alec’s calf, and sweet like always, with his hand clasped lightly in Alec’s, here and not going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading & if u do, leaving a comment. catch me over on [tumblr](http://apartmented.tumblr.com)or [twitter](http://twitter.com/inviq). 
> 
> i'm hopping over to eve/villanelle when i have time and maybe (lmao!) hockey rpf if inspiration strikes. short blurb on comms [on my tumblr here](https://apartmented.tumblr.com/comms)
> 
> also u should check out my prev fic, all the king's men, via my bio. cause i like that one a lot and y'all should read it. 
> 
> cheers


End file.
